


Delicate

by poutychannie



Series: Monsta X and Babies [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: Wonho has very careful, gentle fingers.





	Delicate

He kissed over your protruding belly. Laying his cheek gently against your skin, he acted as though you were a fragile flower. If he was too rough with you, you might wither and break. 

“This is my baby,” he whispered breathlessly, “our baby.”

You continued carding your fingers through his hair, humming as he gently stroked your exposed stomach. You couldn’t help but grin looking down at him, letting out a soft chuckle.

He looked up at you. “What?”

You shrugged, “you’re really excited for this huh?”

He grinned that big wide bunny grin of his. “More than anything.”

You smiled impossibly wide, your cheeks beginning to burn. Suddenly, a sense of pride overtook your heart, and you let a tear fall from each of your eyes.

He sat up straight, a serious look in his eye. “What’s wrong?” He came close to your face, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks.

You laughed, shaking your head. “Not a thing. I’m so happy. I couldn’t be happier. You’re going to be an amazing dad.” You flung your arms around his neck suddenly, slightly startling him.

He then delicately wraps his strong arms around your back, nuzzling his face into your hair. He was holding back a lot of his strength.

“I’m not gonna break, Hoseok.” You laughed, urging him to embrace you tighter.

He squeezed you a little more, pulling you to sit on his thighs. He held you close to him, taking your word that you wouldn’t in fact break under his strong arms. He held onto you, not as a delicate flower, but as the powerful woman you are. The mother of his child.


End file.
